Toilet
Toilet, labeled The Buffoon, is a male supporting character on Inanimate Insanity II and was the former assistant to MePhone4 before being fired after being convicted for having a connection with Steve Cobs in "Mine Your Own Business." He is voiced by Taylor Grodin. Personality Toilet is a loud, impolite, argumentative, and obnoxious buffoon, who is the half-witted assistant to MePhone4. Although MePhone4 has shown his displeasure of Toilet's assistance, Toilet appears to be quite absentminded and oblivious to the fact and continues with his job with a happy and enthusiastic attitude. With intense admiration and fondness for MePhone4, Toilet goes to great lengths in order to please MePhone4, such as traveling incredibly far for months to gather wires for him. In "A Kick in the Right Direction", Toilet remarks that he will do anything for him, even impossible tasks like reviving Bow. In "Let 'Er R.I.P., Toilet protects MePhone4 from Yin-Yang's attack, stating he would never let anything hurt him, though in "Tri Your Best", he inadvertently hurts MePhone4 himself by spraying water on him, showing he is rather oblivious to his own harm. Toilet is very defensive of his title as MePhone4's assistant, despite doing a terrible job. He constantly becomes aggressive with MePhone4's second assistant, MePad, such as insulting MePad in various ways, though MePad doesn't seem to mind or care. In "Theft and Battery", Toilet reveals that he wants to be a good assistant and dislikes MePad for always getting MePhone4's attention. The two make amends after MePad shows that he feels no animosity for Toilet and considers them equal. In Season 2, Episode 13 in the end. MePhone4 fired him as he heard Toilet saying "I guess we don't need Adam's help after all." Abilities * Levitation: As Toilet doesn't possess legs, his main motive of moving around is through jumping and floating in the air, seen in almost every episode. Most notably in "Theft and Battery" when he floats back up to the hot air balloon after being thrown off. Appearance Toilet is a white toilet with a long curved base. He has a large bowl full of water on his front with a lid that functions as his mouth. Above the bowl is a large square tank with eyes and a light gray cover. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Toilet. Voice Actors *Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag:' Toilet is always calling MePhone4 "MISTAH PHONE!" * Running Gag: MePhone4 is almost always sending Toilet to get wires. * Toilet's voice was revealed to be inspired by Maxmoefoe's prank phone calls. * Toilet is the first character to ever be banished from the contest grounds by MePhone4. * Toilet is the 4th limbless character, along with Box, Spikey Mervert, and 8-Ball. **He does, however, move around by jumping and floating. *Although Toilet does not possess a handle, he has shown the ability to flush himself. *Toilet is the fourth character to appear with an accent, his being of Cockney-esque. *Toilet seems to like cats, as seen in Episode 9, where the pink card that Toilet likes has a "kitty" on it. He also likes the color pink. Gallery |-| Overall= ToiletForm.png ToiletFormAngry3.png Toilet.png Toiletty.png Mq1.png Toiletto.png Toilet2017Pose.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Toilet.jpg ToiletWires.png ToiletReaction.png ToiletMePadBeans.png ToiletCherriesMasks.png ToiletReturnWires.png 12604672_1083679065000200_5820389325173807170_o.jpg Trol.png Nickel_and_toilet_weird.PNG Untitled_(Time_0_00_35;10).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_29;17).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_44;24).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_59;05).png Toilet_yaaaaaa.PNG This_is_pretty_funny..PNG Maxresdefault_(1).jpg 10978628_894557307245711_996695883593828775_n.png MOOch.png All.png 3.png Stupid_Face_5.9.JPG Stupid_Face_5.10.JPG Bez_nazwy1.png PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png MeToilet.jpg MISTAR_FONE.png S2e10 toilet cutting the hedge.png S2e10 mephone4 and toilet.png S2e10 mepad and toilet.png S2e10 mepad, toilet and mephone4.png S2e9 mepad, mephone4 and toilet.png S2e9 mephone4, mepad and toilet.png S2e8 toilet, paintbrush and mepad.png S2e8 toilet and knife.png S2e8 toilet, you are leading us to imminent death. i must ask why.png S2e8 toilet appears behind soap.png S2e8 toilet and grand slams.png S2e8 toilet, listen.png S2e8 toilet, the fate of mephone's existence depends on us. we need to cure him now.png S2e7 i... i...i hate you, toilet.png S2e6 toilet blocks yin-yang with toilet water.png S2e5 mephone pushes toilet away.png S2e5 mephone and toilet.png S2e5 toilet, this is your chance to prove yourself to me. so don't screw it up 2.png S2e5 toilet, this is your chance to prove yourself to me. so don't screw it up.png S2e5 say, toilet. you think you can get me something other than wires?.png S2e5 toilet, where have you been? you were gone 3 months!.png S2e2 toilet, those are green wires! i wanted red ones! go get me the right wires! ugh, you never listen 3.png S2e2 toilet, those are green wires! i wanted red ones! go get me the right wires! ugh, you never listen 2.png S2e2 toilet, those are green wires! i wanted red ones! go get me the right wires! ugh, you never listen.png S2e2 toilet blush.png S2e1 i'm guessing you're referring to your new assistant. that is toilet. we couldn't really find anyone else who wanted to assist you for some reason. weird, huh? so yeah, there you go 2.png S2e3 toilet accidentally knocks box in pool.png S2e3 toilet jumps out of pool.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! 3.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! 2.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool!.png S2e3 mephone kicks toilet in pool.png S2e3 toilet and mephone.png S2e12 alright, mepad! show us that big votin' pie we love to see!.png II Ep 13 Trailer Screenshot Toilet.png IMG_0373.png Tri Your Best!.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h28m39s931.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h27m12s462.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h27m00s765.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h25m27s288.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h25m07s845.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h24m51s723.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h24m32s704.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h23m12s813.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h22m20s934.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h21m31s845.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h18m36s025.png Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Host Category:Show Staff Category:Former Host